helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Abe Natsumi
なつみ |image = AbeNDreamspromo.jpg |caption = Abe Natsumi promoting Dreams |legalname = Yamazaki Natsumi (山崎なつみ) |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Muroran, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 152cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Actress |active = 1997–present ( years) |agency = (1997–2012) (2012–2013) (2013–) |label = hachama (2003–2010) (2011–) |generation = 1st Generation |debutsingle = Morning Coffee |lastsingle = Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT |acts = Morning Musume, Nochiura Natsumi, DEF.DIVA, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, Kiiro 5, 10-nin Matsuri, Odoru 11, SALT5, H.P. All Stars, Afternoon Musume, Dream Morning Musume |website = }} Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ), legal name Yamazaki Natsumi (山崎なつみ), is a Japanese singer and actress. She is a former idol under Hello! Project as a founding member of Morning Musume. She was also a solo act during her time in the group and after her graduation. Later, she was also a part of the reunion groups Dream Morning Musume and Morning Musume 20th. In Morning Musume, she often took the lead in the songs. As a soloist her combined CD and DVD sales exceed 700,000 copies in Japan alone. Abe's highest selling single is "22sai no Watashi". Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Abe Natsumi was born on August 10, 1981 in Muroran, Hokkaido Prefecture. 1997 On June 21, 1997, Abe participated in an audition held in Sapporo called Sharam Q Josei Rock Vocalist Audition. She automatically passed to the final, the only contestant to do so. On July 29, Abe (along with 10 other people) had made it to the second stage of the audition, and was sent to training camp to practice her singing and dancing skills. On July 31, they performed on stage in front of an audience, dancing as a group doing a choreography they had been practicing. On August 3, Abe had made it to the final stage and got to sing on stage in the ASAYAN studio. She lost to Heike Michiyo. On August 20, Abe, along with Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, and Fukuda Asuka, had been invited back to the ASAYAN studio. They had a meeting with and a producer asking them if they wanted to debut as a group on the condition of selling 50.000 copies of a single within five days. On September 7, Tsunku named the group Morning Musume, and they started voice training, shoot the CD cover for their indies single Ai no Tane, recorded the song, recorded and released the PV before embarking on the task in November.The quintet accomplished that task on November 30, after just 4 days."モーニング娘。" (in Japanese). ASAYAN. 1997-09-14."モーニング娘。'14『結成17年目★再評価のワケとは？ 2014年はさらなる“勝負”へ』" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2014-01-29. In December, Morning Musume started recording three songs, where one of them would be released as their debut single in January. Iida Kaori was singing the lead vocals on Morning Coffee, but mid-recording Tsunku changed his mind and chose Abe for lead vocals instead. 1998 On January 28, 1998, Morning Musume released their major debut single, Morning Coffee. 2003 She released her first solo single, "22sai no Watashi," on August 13, just a few days after her 22nd birthday. Abe also teamed up with Yosumi Keiko, a former member of Rokusenmon, as a so-called "mother and daughter" duo, and released a single to prepare her for her solo efforts. 2004 On January 25, she graduated from Morning Musume to pursue a solo career. On February 4, her first full length album, Hitoribocchi, was released, containing many solo versions of Morning Musume songs. Near the end of the year, Abe Natsumi was accused of plagiarizing some poetry works which were included in her poetry collection books and recited in her radio program many times. The poems were published in the book NATCHI, which was released on June 1, 2000. Some of the works she published were from famous producer Komuro Tetsuya and the singer aiko. The song that was already recorded and supposed to be released as a single was Nariyamai Tambourine, however it wasn't released due to Abe being suspended. The song was eventually released in 2008 on Abe's best album. 2005 After the scandal, Abe started her career again in March, forming Nochiura Natsumi, a temporary unit that also included Goto Maki and Matsuura Aya. On April 20, she released her comeback single, "Yume Naraba". In September, she became a member of the Hello! Project special unit DEF.DIVA together with Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, and Matsuura Aya. The single, "Takaramono," was also released in November credited as "Sen," who is the main character of the drama "Takaramono," played by Abe. 2006 June saw Abe release "The Stress," a cover of the 1989 song by pop idol Chisato Moritaka. In October, "Amasugita Kajitsu" was released, reaching 5th on the Oricon Chart, the highest place she achieved since "Koi no Telephone GOAL" in 2004. 2007 From September 27-30, Abe appeared in the stage play "FAR AWAY" alongside Ayaka and Maeda Yuki.Official Gekijyo Page On October 6, Abe was prosecuted after causing a traffic accident. According to police, she was making a right turn out of a car park on Sunday evening when she hit a motorbike. Abe was unhurt, but the motorbike rider suffered minor injuries to his elbow and back. At the time, Abe had her driver's license for less than a year and still had a learner's sticker on her car. 2008 On January 16, Abe collaborated with ℃-ute member Yajima Maimi for the single 16sai no Koi Nante. On October 5, Abe performed in an event to mark the 30th anniversary of the Sunshine City building in Ikebukuro. She was joined by other artists who were popular in the 1980s, such as Hiroko Moriguchi and Ayumi Nakamura. 2009 On March 31, Abe graduated from Hello! Project along with the rest of Elder Club. 2010 From May 13 to June 21, Abe appeared in the musical Little Shop of Horrors playing the role of Audrey. From December 22-27, Abe appeared in the stage play "Abe Naikaku" alongside Yasuda Kei and Kusumi Koharu.Official Gekijyo Page The play is about the prime minister and politics. She joined the special unit for former Morning Musume members called Afternoon Musume that promoted Georgia Coffee drinks. 2011 On January 28, it was announced that Abe was part of the OG member group Dream Morning Musume. In May, it was announced that she would star in the drama adaptation of Arakawa Under the Bridge. Abe played Lucy in the musical Dracula, based on a musical from Graz, Austria. The musical ran from August 20 to September 18.http://l-tike.com/interview/play/dracula-n/ Abe held her fanclub tour M-line club presents Abe Natsumi "Dekkaidoo~♪ Hokkaido!! Tour" from November 26 to 28, for 3 days and 2 nights at Hokkaido. M-line club presents 安倍なつみ“でっかいどぉ～♪北海道!!ツアー”申込受付締切間近！ 2013 On October 1, she was transferred to . 2014 On August 13, Abe released her first self-cover album titled Smile... ♥. This album include a re-arranged and re-recorded version of 10 songs that reflected Abe's history. With the announcement of this album, this was Abe's first solo work in 4 years, her last single being Ameagari no Niji no You ni which was released in September of 2010. 2015 On June 17, Abe released her third original album, Dreams. On November 14, Abe released her her 12th solo photobook, Fin no Hito. On December 12, Abe performed at Fuji TV's 2015 FNS Kayousai.http://www.fujitv.co.jp/FNS/2015/contents01.html On December 21, it was reported that Abe would be marrying actor Yamazaki Ikusaburo."なっち、山崎育三郎と結婚！夫婦役で出会った２人が本物夫婦に" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2015-12-21. They first met in July 2011, when they co-starred as a couple in the musical Arashi ga Oka ''(''Wuthering Heights). A tabloid magazine reported a month afterwards in August that the two were dating, but both of their agencies denied they were in a relationship. On December 29, Abe officially announced on her blog that she had gotten married to Yamazaki that day."2015.12.29。" (in Japanese). Abe Natsumi Official Blog. 2015-12-29. 2016 On January 17, it was announced Abe would be leaving the M-line club, along with Fujimoto Miki, as of March."M-line clubからの大切なお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club Official Fanclub Website. 2016-01-17. On February 16, Abe announced she was pregnant with her first child."安倍なつみ、第1子妊娠を発表「家族が増える幸せを二人で実感」" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-02-16. She gave birth to a boy on July 26."安倍なつみ、第1子男児出産 夫・山崎育三郎と「夫婦そろって感動し涙し感謝」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-07-27. 2018 On May 10, Abe announced she is pregnant with her second child and was due to give birth in the fall."安倍なつみ、第2子妊娠を発表「安定期に入りました」 出産は今秋予定" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-05-10. On October 31, she and her husband made a joint announcement that their second son had been born."安倍なつみが第2子男児出産 夫・山崎育三郎と連名で発表「2人で大切に育てていきます」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-10-31. Profile Stats= * Name: Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ) * Nickname: Nacchi (ナッチ) * Birthdate: * Birthplace: Muroran, Hokkaido, Japan * Blood type: A *'Height:' 152 cm *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Black *'Hello! Project Status:' **1997-09-07: Member **1997-09-07: Morning Musume Member **2004-01-25: Graduated Morning Musume **2004-11-30: Suspended **2005-02-07: Member **2009-03-31: Graduated *' Status:' **1997-09-07: Joined **2004-11-30: Suspended **2005-02-07: Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to **2013-10-01: Transferred to *'Years in Morning Musume:' 6 Years *'Dream Morning Musume Color:' Red *'Nochiura Natsumi Color:' Red *'Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Color: ' Light Orange *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Audition Song:' "FACE" by globe * Hello! Project Groups: ** Morning Musume (1997-2004) ** Nochiura Natsumi (2004-2005) ** DEF.DIVA (2005-2006) *'Shuffle Units:' ** Kiiro 5 (2000) ** 10nin Matsuri (2001) ** Odoru 11 (2002) ** SALT5 (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Subgroups:' ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) ** Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2006-2007) *'Other:' ** M-Line (2009-2016) ** Afternoon Musume (2010) ** Dream Morning Musume (2011-2012) ** Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Looking at different fashions, Singing, Smiling, Talking, Poetry, Cooking, Sleeping *'Favorite words:' Freedom, life, love, heart *'Favorite colors:' Baby pink, Blue, sparkling colors *'Favorite flowers:' Sunflowers, gerberas, cherry blossoms *'Favorite season:' Autumn *'Favorite food:' Sushi *'Disliked food:' Cilantro, pickles, wasabi *'Favorite song:' 22sai no Watashi Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Ai no Tane *Morning Coffee *Summer Night Town *Daite HOLD ON ME! *Memory Seishun no Hikari *Manatsu no Kousen *Furusato *LOVE Machine *Koi no Dance Site *Happy Summer Wedding *I WISH *Ren'ai Revolution 21 *The☆Peace! *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Souda! We're ALIVE *Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (Takagi Boo with Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, and Ishii Rika) *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT Morning Musume 20th *Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) *Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) DEF.DIVA *Suki Sugite Baka Mitai *LET'S GO Rakuten Eagles Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *Itoshiki Tomo e Kiiro 5 *Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM 10nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri Odoru 11 *Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo SALT5 *GET UP! Rapper Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ Nochiura Natsumi *Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums *2004.02.04 Hitoribocchi (一人ぼっち) *2006.03.29 2nd ~Shimiwataru Omoi~ (2nd～染みわたる想い～) *2015.06.17 Dreams ;Mini Albums *2007.03.14 25 ~Vingt-Cinq~ (25～ヴァンサンク～) ;Compilation Albums *2008.12.10 Abe Natsumi ~Best Selection~ 15 Shoku no Nigaoe Tachi (安倍なつみ 〜Best Selection〜 15色の似顔絵たち) ;Cover Albums *2014.08.13 Smile... ♥ *2014.10.22 TOWARD THE LIGHT -Classical & Crossover- ;Other Albums *2006.11.18 Musical "Hakujaden ~White Lovers~" Song Selection (ミュージカル「白蛇伝～White Lovers～」ソング・セレクション) (musical album) |-|Singles= ;Major Singles *2003.05.01 Haha to Musume no Duet Song (with Yosumi Keiko) (母と娘のデュエットソング) *2003.08.13 22sai no Watashi (22歳の私) *2003.11.19 Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta (as Purin-chan with Minihamus) (ミラクルルン グランプリン！/ピ〜ヒャラ小唄) *2004.06.02 Datte Ikitekanakucha (だって 生きてかなくちゃ) *2004.08.11 Koi no Telephone GOAL (恋のテレフォン GOAL) *2005.04.19 Yume Naraba (夢ならば) *2005.08.31 Koi no Hana (恋の花) *2005.11.30 Takaramono (as Sen) (たからもの) *2006.04.12 Sweet Holic (スイートホリック) *2006.06.28 The Stress (ザ・ストレス) *2006.10.04 Amasugita Kajitsu (甘すぎた果実) *2007.05.09 Too far away ~Onna no Kokoro~ (Too far away ～女のこころ～) *2007.10.24 Iki wo Kasanemashou (息を重ねましょう) *2008.01.16 16sai no Koi Nante (with Yajima Maimi) (16歳の恋なんて) *2008.12.03 Screen (スクリーン) *2010.09.15 Ameagari no Niji no you ni (雨上がりの虹のように) ;Digital Singles *2013.08.13 Best Friend (2013.8.10 Birthday Live ver.) ;Fanclub CDs * 2001.02.14 Manatsu no Tanjoubi (真夏の誕生日) |-|DVDs= ;Concert DVDs *2004.10.27 Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ (安倍なつみファーストコンサートツアー2004 ～あなた色～) *2005.xx.xx Natsumi Abe '05 Revue & Concert "How Are You, Miss Murata?" in Nippon Seinen-kan *2006.01.25 Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ (安倍なつみコンサートツアー2005秋 ～24カラット～) *2006.08.23 Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Otomechikku Bank~ (安倍なつみコンサートツアー2006春 ～おとめちっくBａｎｋ～) *2006.12.27 NATSUMI ABE ACOUSTIC LIVE at Shibuya O-EAST *2007.07.11 Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~25 Vingt-Cinq~ (安倍なつみコンサートツアー２００７春　２５～ヴァンサンク～) *2008.02.06 Abe Natsumi Special Live 2007 Aki ~Acoustic Nacchi~ (安倍なつみ Special Live 2007秋 ～Acousticなっち～) *2008.11.05 Abe Natsumi Birthday Special Concert *2009.01.28 Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Angelic~ (安倍なつみコンサートツアー2008秋 ～Angelic～) *2009.11.11 Abe Natsumi Summer Live Tour 2009 ~Yappari Sneaker ga Suki~ -Tour FINAL- "Arata na Chikai" (安倍なつみ Summer Live Tour 2009～やっぱりスニーカーがすき！～Tour FINAL “新たな誓い”) *2011.03.02 Abe Natsumi Fall Tour 2010 ~Autumn Voice~ (安倍なつみ　秋ツアー2010～Autumn Voice～) *2012.08.10 Abe Natsumi Birthday Live 2012 ~thanks all~ (安倍なつみ Birthday Live2012 ～thanks all～) *2013.12.18 Birthday Live2013 +♪The Beating♪+ *2014.12.17 Abe Natsumi Summer Live 2014 ~Smile...♥~ (安倍なつみSummer Live 2014 ～Smile...♥～) ;Other DVDs *2004.07.28 Abe Natsumi ~Morning Musume Sotsugyou Memorial~ (安倍なつみ〜モーニング娘。卒業メモリアル〜) *2002.12.04 Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ *2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou *2005.11.02 Alo-Hello! Abe Natsumi DVD (アロハロ! 安倍なつみ DVD) *2006.12.20 Abe Natsumi Single V Clips 1 (安倍なつみ シングルVクリップス①) *2007.03.28 Alo-Hello! 2 Abe Natsumi DVD (アロハロ! 2 安倍なつみ DVD) *2008.09.03 Nacchural. *2010.11.03 Natsumi (夏海) Publications Solo Photobooks #1999.12.XX Nacchi (ナッチ) #2001.11.11 Natsumi (なつみ) #2004.02.25 Deai (出逢い) #2005.05.27 Fu #2005.11.01 Alo-Hello! Abe Natsumi' (アロハロ!) #2006.06.12 Écru #2007.03.28 sCene #2007.11.25 Cám Ơn #2008.08.27 End Of Summer #2010.10.30 Natsu-Mi #2012.07.14 Subway #2015.11.14 Fin no Hito (Finの人) Concert Photobooks *2004.09.28 Natsumi Abe in Hello! Project 2004 Summer Group Photobooks *2003.09.XX Pocket Morning Musume (Vol.2) (ポケットモーニング娘。(Vol.2)) *2005.05.25 Natsumi Abe & Berryz Koubou - Hello! Project 2005 Summer *2005.07.06 Nochiura Natsumi Triangle Energy (後浦なつみ Triangle Energy) *2006.04.XX Natsumi Abe & v-u-den - Hello! Project 2006 Winter Essay books #2003.04.XX Album - 1998–2003 #2003.07.XX Sensei no Dōyōki Ushitsu Isshoni Utaō! Kuizu Tsuki Dōyō Zenshū (せんせいのどうようきょうしついっしょにうたおう!―クイズつき童謡全集) #2003.09.XX 22 Sai no Nacchi (22歳のなっち) #2003.10.XX Believe #2004.05.21 Abe Natsumi Photo & Essay Yōkō (Hikari) (安倍なつみフォト&エッセイ 陽光（ひかり）) Digital Photobooks *2007.03.21 sCene. Natsumi Abe Photobook -if Hen- (sCene. 安倍なつみ写真集 -if編-) *2007.12.09 sCene. Natsumi Abe Photobook -Maybe Hen- (sCene. 安倍なつみ写真集 -Maybe編-) Calendars *2003.10.XX Natsumi Abe 2004 Calendar *2004.09.XX Natsumi Abe 2005 Calendar *2005.10.12 Natsumi Abe 2006 Calendar *2006.10.XX Natsumi Abe 2007 Calendar *2010.08.XX Natsumi Abe 2010 Calendar Works Television *2000 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *2000 Friday Night wa Onegai! Morning (フライデーナイトはお願い!モーニング) *2000-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング。) *2002-2004 TinTin TOWN (ティンティンTOWN!) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) Dramas *1998 Taiyo musume to umi (太陽娘と海) *2001 Aiken Rosinante no Sainan ~Mukai Ryūta no Dōbutsu Nikki! (向井荒太の動物日記～愛犬ロシナンテの災難～) *2001 Saigo no Natsuyasumi (最後の夏休み ) *2002 Shinshun Wide Jidaigeki Mibugishiden~Shinsengumi (新春ワイド時代劇 壬生義士伝～新撰組 ) *2002 Nurseman (ナースマン) *2002 Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (時をかける少女 ) *2002 Mikeneko Holmes no Hanzaigaku Kouza (三毛猫ホームズの犯罪学講座 ) *2002 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) (Voice actor) *2003 Last Present (ラストプレゼント) *2004 Koinu no Waltz (仔犬のワルツ) *2005 Takaramono (たからもの) *2006 The Hit Parade ~Geinoukai wo Kaeta Otoko, Watanabe Shin Monogatari (ザ・ヒットパレード～芸能界を変えた男・渡辺晋物語～ ) *2006 Prison Girl (プリズンガール) *2006 Konyakusha Kara no Isho ~Tokoutain ni Sasageta 60nen Ai~ (婚約者からの遺書～特攻隊員に捧げた60年愛～ ) *2007 Natsugumo Agare (夏雲あがれ ) *2011 Arakawa Under the Bridge (荒川アンダー ザ ブリッジ) *2012 ATARU *2014 Osu!! Fundoshi Bu! Season 2 ~Nankai Doto hen~ (押忍!!ふんどし部! シーズン2 〜南海怒濤篇〜) Radio *2006-10-13 Hello Pro Yanen!! (ハロプロやねん!!) *1999-2000 Abe Natsumi no Super Morning Rider (安倍なつみのスーパーモーニングライダー ) *2001-2003 Airmoni. (エアモニ。) *2005 TBC FUN Field Moretsu Moodush (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2008-2009 InterFM "FIVE STARS" (on Mondays) (インターFM 「FIVE　STARS」) *2009- bayfm FRIDAY NIGHT MEETING (Anata ni Aetara) (安倍なつみ「あなたに会えたら」) Theater *2001 Love Century - Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai *2002 Morning Town *2003 Morning Musume Shuen Musical Edokko Chuushingura *2004 Okaeri. (おかえり。) *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical *2006 Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ (白蛇伝～White Lovers～) *2007 Gekidan Senior Graffiti Showa Kayo Theater "FAR AWAY" *2008 Turandot (トゥーランドット) *2009 Sanmon Opera (三文オペラ) *2010 Little Shop of Horrors (リトルショップ・オブ・ホラーズ) *2010 Abe Naikaku (安倍内閣) *2011 Kotekino Kanata (狐笛のかなた) *2011 Arashi ga Oka (嵐が丘; Wuthering Heights) *2011 Dracula (ドラキュラ) *2012 Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 4th letter (私の頭の中の消しゴム 4th letter) *2012 100 Sai no Shounen to 12 tsu no Tegami (100歳の少年と12通の手紙) *2012 Inori to Kaibutsu ~Wiruviru no San Shimai~ (祈りと怪物〜ウィルヴィルの三姉妹〜) *2013 Tsuji hitonari sonogo no futari (辻仁成　その後のふたり) *2013 Re: Earl E. (Re:（アール・イー）) *2014 Paco〜Paco to Mahou no Ehon〜 from Gama Ouji vs Zarigani Majin (Paco〜パコと魔法の絵本〜 from 「ガマ王子vsザリガニ魔人」) *2014 Ano Koro Bokura Ha Penny Lane De (あの頃僕らはペニーレインで) Movies *1998 Morning Cop (モーニング刑事。) *2000 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) *2002 Tottoko Hamutarou - Hamu Hamu Hamuuja! Maboroshi no Princess (とっとこハム太郎　ハムハムハムージャ！幻のプリンセス) *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") *2003 Tottoko Hamutarou - Hamu Hamu Grand Prix Aurora Tani no Kiseki - Ribbon-chan Kiki Ippatsu (とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムグランプリン オーロラ谷の奇跡 リボンちゃん危機一髪!) *2012 Arakawa Under the Bridge (荒川アンダー ザ ブリッジ) Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky *2000 Kanebo Shampoo SALA *2004 Calorie Mate Jelly *2006 Georgia GABA *2006 Sea Cop *2006- Milk Land Hokkaido (narrator only) Trivia * Attended Hokkaido Noboribetsu High School (currently known as Hokkaido Noboribetsu Seiryou High School). * Tsuji Nozomi calls her "Nachimi." Nakazawa Yuko and Yasuda Kei sometimes call her "Natsuan." Rinne was the first person to call her "Naccho." Yaguchi Mari calls her "Nacchio." * Abe has credited her desire to become a singer during her time in middle school when she was feeling depressed after being bullied. She heard JUDY AND MARY's "Chiisa na Koro Kara" playing on the radio. Even now, she still has a great deal of respect for YUKI, the former lead singer of the band. * Abe got the name of "Natsumi" from a 1979 TV drama series called "Chotto My Way" in which Momoi Kaori played the main character named "Asai Natsumi," and Abe's mother decided to name her daughter "Natsumi." * As shown on ASAYAN, she originally wasn't the main vocalist for Morning Coffee. Iida Kaori was originally the main vocalist. * She is pretty good at table tennis. * She and Iida Kaori were both born in the same hospital. They share the same birthday month with only 2 days apart. *She is the fourth former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko, the second being Goto Maki, and the third being Yasuda Kei. * Niigaki Risa is actually her fan. * She traveled to London in 2013. *In some episodes of Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons she managed to escape from Ayaka. *Her sister has the same given name as SI☆NA member Abe Asami. Total Sales Count See Also *Abe Natsumi Concerts *Gallery:Abe Natsumi *Gallery:Morning Musume 1st Generation Honorary Titles References External Links *Official WEB Site cs:Abe Natsumi es:Abe Natsumi fr:Abe Natsumi Category:Abe Natsumi Category:Morning Musume Category:1st Generation Category:1981 Births Category:1997 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Blood Type A Category:August Births Category:Kiiro 5 Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:SALT5 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Nochiura Natsumi Category:DEF.DIVA Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:Afternoon Musume Category:Pocky Girls Category:Elder Club Category:Soloists Category:Hachama Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Up-Front Create Category:M-line club Category:Unit Leaders Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Suspended Members Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Red Member Color Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Hamtaro Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Leo Category:Members who are married Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Morning Musume 20th Category:Members who failed a Hello! Project Audition Category:Hello! Project OG Category:Rooster Category:Light Orange Member Color